


The Five Lives of Juniper Ducklair, and The One She Has

by MadameBizarre



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Duck Avenger, PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, The duck avenger - Fandom, pk2
Genre: AU, AUs, Comfort, Family, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are doing your home a great service.” Were the words that came to her that day, and she knew then what they finally meant. How her mother was all too right...</p><p>The shot rang throughout the building, and she felt her chest become heavy with pain. The tears poured down her face, making her a mess, but she did not care. This was her final moment....</p><p>She had to remember she was herself, and that there was nothing wrong with that...</p><p>But, if someone were to tell her that while she and her sister lived with their AI guardian that a masked hero would pop up and use their father’s tower as a secret hideout, she would have laughed...</p><p>“We let him sleep for….hmmmm….let’s say fifty years. Then we show him our kingdom and send him off to Corona to pay for his crimes.” Juniper felt herself giggle...</p><p>These are the possibilities of different ways Juniper's life could have been, but only one is the truth, no matter how complicated it was:</p><p>It was home. Their home.<br/>Her home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Lives of Juniper Ducklair, and The One She Has

I

 

    “Her majesty, Queen Artana the Seventh!”

Trumpets blared, and everyone stood as she made her way to the throne with long strides. From the top step of her platform, a shorter woman’s hand outstretched for her to take, and the queen stepped up the stairs and sat down with a tug of her long gown. There was a chorused “Your majesty” from the standing parliament members, all with their opposite fists over their hearts, then they sat in unison, and the debates started.

It was routine, almost, the way each woman stood and took turns letting their opinions be heard. The queen always found it motivating to listen to each and every one of them, taking their sentiments to heart for her overall decision. And today was no different as she felt her head nod with agreement to every women who spoke aloud with no fear, or emotion in general, to the council.

But her blue eyes caught sight of a different woman who listened just as  intently as the queen herself. The woman’s eyes flickered to the empress before looking to her desk, then looked at her once more, keeping contact this time. The queen nodded, and the woman nodded right back -- a smile almost breaking over her lips before turning her attention back to the other members. But the queen found she could not, and her mind wandered off without her consent.

She remember when she was not “Artana XII”, but rather call Juniper. Juniper Ducklair. But that was long ago, before she had been chosen-- a month after being release from her cryogenic sleep. Before that, though, she could recall the tearful farewell she had had with her father before the children were whisked away to their ten year slumber.

At the time she was too young to truly understand what was happening, only that she making her planet and mother happy. She had been taken in her father’s arms for a tight hug where he practically soaked her shoulder in tears; being a child she couldn't help but cry a little too, because who could keep a straight face when their parent was upset. She had wiped his tears away and told him everything would be okay (even as she herself was not sure what in store for her) and he gave her one last smile before handing her off to her mother, and then taking up her sister who asked him to stop his crying (the tears were too contagious).

Her mother gave her hug as well -- not as strong like her father’s, but heartfelt nonetheless. And she could remember her mother’s words to this day:

“You are doing our home a great service, Juni. You will be honored when you are done.”

And then she gave her mother a kiss. Looking back on it, she was sure her mother had been shocked by the action, almost regretful since she frowned.

The family of four exchange quick kisses, then Juniper alongside her sister exited to another room with the other eighteen children. It was there they were instructed to enter what she knew to be tubes, and she had fallen asleep.

She was doing her home a great service.

For ten years she slept, and knowledge was pumped into her brain: how to properly speak, dinner table manners, a history of their planet, how to analyze a person from one glance, war tactics, what was logical and irrational, plans for the future of Corona that the past queens had hoped to put into action and could possibly still work.

Juniper did not know whether she had dreamt or not during her time in suspended animation, but there was the faintest memory of something akin to a dream. Of she, her sister, their mother, and their father, all enjoying a picnic. Perhaps it was a memory rather than something her unconscious mind had come up, but with all the new knowledge surging in her head, she couldn’t ponder on it.

When she was released from her tube and cleaned up, Juniper felt.....the same. She had been told she would be more mature than before, yet the only difference after her ten year slumber was that she knew immense amounts of information, and that her body had grown from a toddler to a young adult. And that was it. That was all she could truly say about the experimental training she had partaken in with out pushing her emotional limit -- which she was then quickly trained how to keep short. There would be no use of those burdening sensations.

She saw her parents one last time on election day a month later; her father and mother stood close, holding hands with somber expressions -- yes, even her mother looked somehow crestfallen. But they smiled to the siblings as they walked across the stage. She did not know why they both seemed so...unhappy.  But she did not dwell on it. No, because if there was one thing she was taught in her ten years in a tube, it was to not comprehend her emotions, or one single individual -- she had to focus on the mass rather than the singular.

And when her name was called to be the next queen, she merely approached Quen Artana VI, and bowed her head as the crown descended on her. A glance to her parents was confusing as her father clapped in a formal manner opposed to her  mother who enthusiastically clapped with the audience. Then she changed her sight to her sister. Korinna nodded to her, and it was then that Juniper understood what was to be of her now -- of what she was to become. With a slow nod to her sister it was a silent agreement that they could not be the same as they were before. There would be no more picnics. And her parents were no longer her guardians.

She was not Juniper Ducklair, she was Queen Artana VII. There would be no time for family.

“You are doing your home a great service.” Were the words that came to her that day, and she knew then what they finally meant. How her mother was all too right...

How rude of her to blank out into the depths of her mind, it was not what a monarch did during an assembly. She close her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing herself to exhale all her thoughts away. Then there was the usual sign off by her chancellor, and she rose to her feet.

“Thank you all for your thoughts. I will retire now and come to a decision by tonight. This congress is hereby adjourned until  tomorrow.”

And they all agreed with a simple “Here, Here!”

“Excellent speeches, do you not agree, your majesty?” The chancellor followed by her side as they walked down the castle’s halls.

“Aye.” Was her hollow agreement.

And as she silently tried to ignore the odd heaviness in her chest, she found herself wishing that family members could have been allowed to have a higher rank in the parliament, only so she could then have Korinna by her side.

 

* * *

 

 

II

   

    The shot rang throughout the building, and she felt her chest become heavy with pain. The tears poured down her face, making her a mess, but she did not care. This was her final moment.

She could have never guessed this would happen by simply not desiring to be queen of Corona.

She could remember her mother bringing down her hand at the realization that the two sisters were not being trained by their robot mentor. The way her parents both fought over the new law was terrifying to her young mind, so much that she almost went to cower behind Korinna. But then Juniper realized that it was her life they were arguing over, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

“I don’t wanna be queen!” The little blonde was shocked at her own courage to speak aloud. Both of her parent’s stared at her, making heat rush to her face.

“Pardon?!” The mother’s tone sent a chill down both Juniper’s and korinna’s spine.

“I...I don’t wanna be...queen.” Juniper spoke up once more, taking a step back and gulping. She had her head bowed, but her eyes looked up and saw the the anger perfectly in her parent’s icy eyes.

“Don’t listen to your father, Juniper! He’s a fool who has his head stuck in the stars.” Her mother put both hands on her hips, bending at her waist to look the little blonde in the eyes -- both set of blue eyes on one another. “Being queen is the highest honor to any woman, and because I could not obtain such a title it is up to you and your sister to compensate for my failure.”

“Bu--”

“You and Korinna already have a spot amongst the twenty other little kids, and that is that! Now go to bed!”

Juniper found her back pressed against her father’s legs, head bowed completely as she tried to fend off, or even hide, her tears. She felt her father’s hands give both her shoulders a squeeze, and Korinna by her side.

“I’m going to tuck them in.”

“Fine, go ahead.”

Once she was under the covers, Juniper looked to her father with moist eyes. She was about to beg him to not allow her mother to send her off, but a finger was pressed to her lips.

“Don’t worry Juni, I’ll protect you.” And then she was alone.

She didn’t want to sleep for ten years, nor did she want to have the fate of her planet on her shoulders. From what lectures and assemblies her mother had taken the sisters to see, Juniper knew that the queen had many responsibilities, and the woman herself did not ever smile. And perhaps her mother right that her father was teaching her all the wrong things, like how to feel emotions and have fun, but if being the queen meant not being able to laugh and fly a kite, then Juniper would rather be wrong than right.

“Kori?”

“Hmm?” Was the groggy reply from her sister.

“Do you wanna be queen?”

“Yeah….It looks cool….I wanna be smart, and pretty, and elegant….” There was a yawn from the brunette before light snoring overtook her, and Juniper laid in bed with nothing but silence and anxiety as her companion. By the time she had started to doze off, the door to the bedroom slid open.

“Juniper, Korinna.” She felt her father shake her and Korinna. Juniper quickly sat up and stopped him from further rousing her sister

. “Come on girls, we’re going to a nice place.”

“No, not Kori! She wants to be queen!”

“But--” He was going to protest, dark eyes looking down at her with distress. She squeezed her small fingers around his arm that extended towards her sister.

“She’s a big girl dad. Let her do what she wants.” Juniper’s eyes locked onto her father’s, hoping to convince him somehow through her gaze. He bit his bottom lip, looking not at all persuaded, but nodded.

“Come on Juni, we’re going somewhere you don’t need to be queen at.”

The child quickly slide out of bed, slipping on her robe and grabbing one of Korinna’s plush toys that she shared occasionally. Her father swooped her in his arms and off they went.

“Where is it?” She leaned between over the middle of the driving vehicle’s front seats.

“A place similar to our home, but there is a lack of flora.” Her father answered, preoccupied with looking out the windows -- as if he were afraid they’d see someone.

“But where is it? You’re keeping something to yourself!” She pouted, easily catching the way her father tried to satisfy her curiosity with vague details. Adults were weird that way.

He sighed, giving a sidelong glance at her. “It’s called Earth, and there are no queens there. You can live like a normal child there and grow up into adulthood safely.”

“....We’re not going to come back, are we?”

A heavy silence hung in the air, and Juniper felt like she had aged into an adult in that moment. The realization that she was running away from home was horrifying, something she would have never thought of…but the thought of being forced and chained to a throne without her consent sounded much worse. And in the end, she was just a child,  and not any special child (for Coronian standards).

“Maybe one day, Juniper.” Were her father’s hopeful words, and then they flew up to the center where he worked.

Juniper had been to his work a few times when her mother was busy with parliament and her father did not want the robot nanny to care for his daughters. It was humongous and cold since no one was inside but them two.

“This is nice dad!”

“Come on Juni, we’re going for a ride.”

The little girl threw her robe off of to the floor and slid on a jacket instead, zipping it up as she was buckled in by father into the ship. She kicked her feet and grinned, excited to take her first journey off the planet; her father on the other hand could feel the same, fumbling as he got into the pilot’s seat.

“Okay…ready?” His fingers danced over virtual keyboards and buttons. He gave a glance back at her and smiled.

Where Juniper was about to reply she was quickly cut off by the sound of loud banging. Her father snapped his attention outside the front window, and they both watched as two robots and four men dressed in armor approached them; her pupils became small as she recognized the two machines as the same used for catching criminals.

Her father looked back to her. His eyes gazed on her with fear, and his breathing heightened; if he was panicking, then that meant Juniper should be as well. But then his brows furrowed and he nodded to himself.

“Listen to me Juniper, I will be back, but just in case--”

“Zardoz Ducklair!” One of the men outside used a voice enhancer so that the sound echoed throughout the building. “Exit the aircraft!”

“They must have been alarmed by the system…but I thought I turned it off….” Her father whispered to himself, unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the spaceship. They shared a last glance, and he nodded to her.

Juniper undid her own buckle and leaned into the circular window to look outside. She watched as he father tried to talk with the men, then as he peacefully put his arms up for them. It was then that the guns were pointed at him and he took a single step forward.

She jumped into the pilot’s seat and wished she could have heard what was being said maybe then she would know why the single shot rang out and made her jump. She slammed her tiny fingers against the side window, catching the attention of the authorities.

Tears bunt down her eyes, body beginning to shake with sobs. How could they just do that?! There was no reason to shoot!

“Juniper Ducklair! Exit the spacecraft! We will retur--”

She couldn’t pay attention to what else they may said, panic and anger flowing her veins; she made her decision.

Now she was here feeling disgusted and horrified. She wished things could have been different -- that they had not been caught, or that her mother would understand why Juniper wished not to be queen. But it was too late. There was only one option left.

The fond stroll down memory lane, where life was a bit less insane, was warming as she looked one last time at her father. She brought her hand down on the launch button and raised her hand in a wave of goodbye down to her father being dragged to his feet (his head turned over his shoulder, his eyes on her); to her sister who was by now being woken up and on her way to her ten year slumber; her mother who would be on her way to apprehend her husband; and finally, Corona, Juniper’s home planet.

Then the rocket sputtered to life, and smoke filled the building from the roaring flames, and the cockpit shook as the spaceship took it’s first blast into the darkness of space.

Still sobbing, stuttering, and all together being a mess of emotions as she hugged the plush toy she had brought, Juniper gasped as a voice piped from nowhere.

“Hello miss Ducklair.”

Her eyes were wide as she looked around, the little girl’s was able to hiccup a reply.

“H-Hell-l-lo?”

“I am the Artificial Intelligence your father installed into the ship. We are currently on the path to Earth.”

“O-O-Oh….” She did not know what to say.

“I will be your companion during your journey and will teach you about  Terran life during the trip. Since your father is not here, I will not allow the ship to stay in suspended animation and so you will age accordingly. Your father put many protocols in me for any situation.” The computer’s voice was not as synthetic as most Juniper had heard. And it was not a dull tone either, but rather it sounded almost excited.

“...Our journey.” She corrected the empty air. “Th-th-ank you... mister AI. You can just call me Juniper...o-or Juni.”

“And you may call me One. I hope you will enjoy my company -- I am always learning new things from biologicals!”

And Juniper looked out the front  window in awe as they passed planets, meteors, and stars. The view was amazing, and she only wished her father, sister, and mother, were all there to enjoy it with her. But she smiled nonetheless, knowing she’d be safe with One, and that awaiting her was a new life where she could be free.

 

* * *

 

III

     Juniper was always one to give her opinion, it seemed as if her hand never was at rest. She knew the other women would become weary and irritated at her constant interruptions, but she did not care. She was a part of their parliament and her thoughts matter, even if she was not queen.

Though being queen would have been nice, maybe then she would not have to put up with these snobbish women. But alas, she had been saved the heavy responsibility and troubling loss of emotions. At times she did wonder what would have happened if she had been put through the trials to become the monarch, but usually she ended up getting busy with other activities that kept her from pondering further; she had to remember she was herself, and that there was nothing wrong with that. She enjoyed being a part of the parliament and being free from any queenly duties...or the rules of having power.

She wanted a family, and she had been going out with a very nice man as of recent. He was nice enough, able to keep a lively conversation with her, and if it were not for the obvious watchful eye of her father then Juniper was sure things would have been developing faster in the relationship. She was not going to do what her mother had done though, and simply have kids to fulfill her lack of power, but rather Juniper wanted an adorable baby in her arms, a loving toddler to hold hands with, a bright child for her to teach, and a growing teenager to watch go on with their life, all thanks to her.

And if her child became queen, that would be an exciting repercussion; the irony would probably be something of a shock to her family.

But that was all in the future, and right now she had parliament to focus on. And a dinner to anticipate.with her family.

Once the council over, and she was busy packing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, Juniper began to wonder if Korinna would be late like last time. Her sister had gone on to become a scientist like their father since she was not chosen as queen. She was sick of all the “ettiquency” lessons, and fake politeness she had to show, so she went on create a path for herself by doing what she enjoyed and did best: using her hands. So if she was  busy with some sort of project in her sector of the labs, then she would most likely be late to the table.

“Juni!”

She smiled as she spotted her sister at the door, awaiting her with a small smile of her own. The two women curled a hand together and walked on to the blonde’s car.

“I came to hitch a ride with you. I left my car at the research station,” Korinna swung their arms as they strolled.

“So you’ll need a ride back there after dinner?” Juniper said with a whimsical tone.

“I’m hard at work, I’m just lucky to have the time to come to dinner.”

Juniper sighed, letting her sister walk around the vehicle they now stood in front of. She got into the front seat, threw her bag to the back, and ignited the engine to bring them aloft.

Her and Korinna shared their laughter, joking and reminiscing about whatever came to mind as they flew off to the restaurant. It was not very becoming of them to show emotions so wildly, but Juniper had always found that her family was an exception when it came to letting herself act upon her heart. Korinna must have thought so as well since she grinned merrily.

It was not entirely her own value, it was rather something she had picked up from her mother -- or so she liked to say. Her mother was a Coronian woman through and through, and as such never showed more than an ounce of her emotions (that ounce being pride and determination, even triumph if it were a worthy accomplishment). Yet, in Juniper’s eyes, the small blond woman seemed to let her mental guard down slightly whenever with her family -- just the slightest! The most evident example of this private kindness was the fact that she, Juniper’s mother, had given in to his, Juniper’s father, pleas to not send the girls off.

To give up the only certain option for her goals to be reality was not a small feat for her mother, and it still affected Juniper to this day; the alternate was an agreement between them to let the girls continue their training but also have time to be out playing. It all meant that though the women were trained to be detached beings, nothing could truly stop their hearts from feeling.

Juniper was in truth grateful for not being forced to endure her childhood in a cryogenic sleep, even if she had moments --as before in the assembly -- where she thought of the ‘What Ifs’. She wouldn't have wanted her life any different.

Because her family was happy and together, and that was far superior than any crown she could have.

 

* * *

 

IV

    “Okay, you can open your eyes now!”

Juniper let her hands slide down from her eyes and cup over her cheeks. She looked in awe at the front view of their new home, not able to believe such a grand and gorgeous home could exist. All she could do was gaze alongside her sister.

“Woaahh dad! This is so stellar!” Korinna ran up the yard, jumping on the lush grass. Juniper nor her father had never seen the brunette so happy or ecstatic as she was now -- she was usually so calm and only ever showed boredom. It was refreshing and a good sign for their prosperous new life.

“Come on girls, you must see the interior! I already furnished it a bit.” Her father walked to join Korinna, wrapping his arms around her when the little girl jumped up. “Juni, come on!”

Juniper followed, a bit slower though so her sister and father could have their moment; Korinna claimed she had control over her emotions and was mature for her age (like a true Coronian women) but they had never obtained training in such restraints, so there was nothing keeping her from being the kid she truly was. The moments when Korinna did let down her guard were Juniper’s own favorite memories -- especially as their father joined in with his own childish outbursts.

She gasped at the height of their roof, almost falling down on her bottom if it were not for her gaze roaming off to one side and cementing on her feet ( wobbling for a bit as she gained her balance). The blond followed the laughter of her sister, leading her to what she thought could have been the main room (though later on she would come to realize they had many main rooms to choose from).

The words of her father about furnishing rung true as she entered --- already there were paintings of beautiful landscapes hanging on the walls, decorative pillars with busts on them, and as she looked around her current room she saw a lavished sofa and a few chairs already in place. A coffee table was placed in the middle on top off a rug with colorful textile. It was there Korinna sat, tearing off her shoes and throwing them on the sofa.

“The floors are wooden! We can sock skate!”

It was comedic that her father had already taken off his own black polished shoes, busy opening the velvet drapery off their window. Light poured into the room, the view behind the glass being of long, green, expanse, the black fence that encircled the home, and thick woodland which almost encompassed them.

“Isn’t it beautiful? We can grow an abundance of flora all around us. We can grow some on the the outside walls too!” Her father looked through the window, almost as if he could see past the forest.

“We love it father.” Juniper spoke on not only her’s but also Korinna’s behalf -- the brunette having slid out of the room on her socks. “Does this mean that….that work is going well?”

Her father was an inventor with knowledge beyond the Earth’s own, and so obviously he had gone into patenting his own designs and hoped to create his own company. They had been living with the Earth couple who had taken him in when they had crash landed, but her father had voiced that they needed to have their own home and life. They could not depend on granny Evinta or grampa Anchor forever. And once he had signed his first contract, her father started to get his name known.

He turned his head to grin at her, the light glowing behind his shortening hair. “Work is going splendid! With the money from my contract I was able to open a bank account for my own business, and patent the computer chips internal programming. Everyone knows my name now -- our name, Juni! They all want me to work with them; in no time we’ll have money to support us and granny and grampa.”

Juniper grinned, running to her father with open arms. He scooped her up and twirled her. “I have an interview with the press soon as well! It’s all coming together!”

The young girl only wished her mother was there with them to enjoy their new life. She would be lying if she claimed to never miss her home planet and mother, but she knew it was for the best; Corona was just too unstable since their queen’s scandal. Their father promised them that one day they could possible go back, after first obtaining enough wealth and building an advanced spaceship better than the last, and that seemed satisfying for both girls. As long as they somehow were able to see their mother, and see with their own eyes how it was back on Corona, then both sisters were willing to enjoy Earth -- the two were already fond of the wet planet.

Korinna came running back into the room, falling on her side with a burst of laughter. She climbed onto the sofa and jumped on each cushion.

“This is the best place ever! Let’s call granny and grampa! Let’s invite them over for dinner! Let’s go see our rooms!” The sheer beauty of korinna’s gleaming  happiness warmed Juniper’s heart to it’s core.

“I’ll race you Kori!” The blond wiggled out of her father’s arms, running out of the room with Korinna on her tail.

Juniper didn’t know what to expect as the years passed by for her and her sister, but if she were to be told that her father would become a famous business shark who would be vital to Earth’s technological advances, she would have agreed on that; if she were told that her father would also have a mental breakdown that would involve him seeking spiritual guidance, she may have not been so shocked; but, if someone were to tell her that while she and her sister lived with their AI guardian that a masked hero would pop up and use their father’s tower as a secret hideout, she would have laughed.

And though her father had yet to take them back home, Juniper never found herself angry at him. Earth was proving to be very entertaining.

 

* * *

 

V

    “And in other news we once again see Ducklair Enterprises rise in the stock game. Just last week they succeeded in staying high on the charts continuously with no decreases or increases and now this! We will have word with the Ducklair sisters’ new senior executive in a few minutes….”

The sound slowly became a mild buzzing in the back of Juniper’s mind. She dropped the remote back onto the coffee table before her, no longer in the mood to channel surf or mess with the volume. With over a thousand HD channels to watch, and a quarter of them being plain radio music, Juniper was very disappointed she had not found anything to amuse her.

She draped an arm over her forehead and let her other hand hang to the floor, fingers sliding up and down the polished wood. She had not expected becoming world ruler of Earth to take so long. Two months felt like a year almost! But there was billions of people on the planet, and it had proven hard to reach everyone of them. So she had to wait, even if it was torture.

“Couldn't we just use the antennas to mentally influence these idiot Terrans?

The double-doors creaked, causing Juniper to turn her attention over the sofa and to her sister coming in.

“We will, just not yet.”Korinna moved around the couch to sit. She picked up Juniper’s outstretch legs and laid them on her own lap, letting her fingers gently dig into her sister’s bare flesh. “We must naturally make the people trust us, then can we have their complete control via the mystical web.”

“We went through all that trouble to put the antennas back up the other day though.” The blond turned her cheek to lay on her shoulder so she could better see her sister; with their minds completely commingled now there was hardly any private thoughts between them. They had full trust in one another, as it should be.

“We’re lucky there was only one or two protester groups against it. Pesky things they are.” Korinna sighed, letting her head hang back. “Atleast the Avenger was not there again.”

Juniper rolled her eyes and huffed. In their last confrontation with the hero they had failed to capture him somehow, as if he knew some sort of exit from the 151th floor; Juniper had to admit that not even she knew the whole floor plan, so then how could a little duck like The Avenger even know something more than she? In the end the loss had cost them greatly and now they had a nemesis (aside from Birgit Q and Angus Fangus, the latter practically immune to their sweet and pitiful public image).

“All the more reason to use the antennas, but you are right. We must wait for the perfect time.”

“I’m glad we agree. I came in here to for another reason though. We have yet to decide on what to do with father.”

What to do with their cryogenically stored father stuck in an ageless sleep?

“We let him sleep for….hmmmm….let’s say fifty years. Then we show him our kingdom and send him off to Corona to pay for his crimes.” Juniper felt herself giggle, imagining the horror on her father’s face once he saw how wonderful their plan was going, proving him wrong in what he believed to be right. Cruel? Yes. Did she truly care? Not much. There was no room for personal analysis when you were to be Queen.

Korinna let a few chuckles escape her throat as she shook her head. she finally smiled to her sister. “You are horrible, Juni.”

Juniper pounded the side of her fist into the couch’s back. “I put the iron in Iron Maiden!”

And they laughed together; Korinna giving her sister's legs an affectionate squeeze. When they finally calmed down, faces flushed gently, Juniper rubbing one eye while Korinna draped her head back on the couch once more.

“But...what if he were to come around? And...I don’t know, apologize?”

Juniper lifted her head up. “Well…..then we’ll….” The thought had never come to mind since they had shoved him into the pod….and now……”We’ll let him repay his debt to our society by working for us. Not hard jobs since he’ll still be part of the royal family, but something akin to royal advisor and inventor -- I mean, he is kinda smart.”

With a smile on her face, Korinna reached over and took her sister’s hand in her’s.

“You’re the best sister ever. I love you Juni.’

“I love you too Kori -- we’re going to be great queens.”

 

* * *

 

**00**

“You can walk around the ship. Look out that window there, and you can see it.”

There was a click as the buckles came undone and Juniper stood. She crossed over the floor to where her father had pointed -- gaining a wide-eyed look from Korinna who stood in her own seat.

“Well Juniper? Do you see it?” Korinna’s voice was hopeful, looking almost as if she were to cry.

Looking past her reflection, beyond the blackness that was space, and placing a hand on the hard, cold, glass, the blonde gasped. Amongst the twinkling stars and meteor debris, there laid a single planet so similar looking to Earth, but then entirely different. It was home. Their home.

Her home.

“.....Yes….And it’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this document in the Google Docs back in November but barely finished today, hahaha! I am the worst!
> 
> But here is a Juniper fanfiction inspired by those "Five Lives of blah blah blah" fics, because PKNA dabbled in alternate universes, so yeah, it's a big topic to write about.
> 
> In my headcannon opinion, Juniper would have not been persuaded to stay on Earth by her father, not with how PK2 had gone. I had planned for one AU to have her be, but it just didn't feel right with the actual cannon. Now if Korinna had somehow been captured during/after her traveling across Calisota, then perhaps yes, because she had seen firsthand how Earth was and even made a connection (no matter how small) with the kids at her nanny job. So if Everett hadd not screwed things up, Korinna could have had a change of heart.
> 
> But, whatever, I don't mind family pain, more feels for me! 
> 
> There may be a Korinna version, I'm not sure yet, but thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you liked the fic!


End file.
